


Rowdyruff and Co.

by arlum42



Category: Glee, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Friendship, Halloween, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Rachel, Puck, Blaine, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany meet up to go to a Halloween party together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rowdyruff and Co.

There was a knock at the door. 

"Who is it?" Sam called out from the bedroom.

"Us!" the four girls shouted in unison. 

"Just a sec!" he yelled back. He checked himself out in the mirror, making sure everything was in place. He had to admit that the black skinny jeans and striped black and blue sweater looked pretty neat. He ran a comb through his hair one last time before throwing it down on the bed and dashing to the door to let his friends in. 

"Hello Mr. Boom Boom Pow," Brittany greeted him, earning a grin from the blonde boy and a confused look from all the rest. "Bubble's male alter ego?" she said, half asking half explaining. "Have any of you even seen Powerpuff Girls?" She rolled her eyes and walked into the dorm room, followed by her friends.

"So it's good?" Sam asked Brittany, since she seemed to be the only one who got the costume. 

"Yeah!" Brittany replied. "Weren't you dressing up with Blaine and Puck though? Where are they?"

"They should be here soon," Sam said. "Now," he turned to the other girls, "let's see your costumes. 

Quinn and Rachel had dressed up as Thing One and Thing Two. They had matching red onesies and blue afro wigs. 

"Nice hair, Fabray!" Sam said jokingly, reaching out to tug a stray blue curl.

"Hey! It took hours to get this on right!" Quinn exclaimed, pushing his hand away. 

"You look good too, Rachel," Sam said to the matching girl. 

Rachel smiled. 

Santana and Brittany were both dressed up as characters from their new obsession – Avengers. Brittany's hair came down her back in waves, a huge suit of armor and a plastic hammer in her hand. "I AM THOR!" she cried, reaching out to tap Sam's shoulder with the plastic weapon. 

"You make a good Thor," Sam commented. He was surprised. He hadn't expected such a good superhero costume from, well, a girl. He decided not to voice that thought aloud and instead complimented Santana's almost perfect Captain America costume. She too had surprised Sam. 

"Quinn made it for me," Santana said, noticing Sam's impressed look. "Rachel helped with this," she added, swinging around a shield that looked exactly like the one in the film.

"That's not bought?!" Sam asked, amazed.

Rachel just grinned, accepting the compliment happily. 

Just then there was a knock on the door. 

"Yo, Sam! Open up!" Puck's voice reached the group, even though the door was shut. 

"Dude, you'll wake up the neighbors!" Sam said, running to open the door before Puck yelled again. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Puck greeted the ladies. "Whatcha think?" He was dressed exactly like Sam, except for a blonde mullet wig covered by a backwards red cap. His striped sweater was pink, which made the girls laugh since they'd never seen Puck wear anything pink before. It looked odd, but surprisingly good. 

He walked in, followed by Blaine and Kurt. Blaine was the third part in the costume. He had green stripes on his sweater and his hair was spiked up. 

"Let me guess, you know their names too?" Santana turned to Brittany.

"Of course!" her girlfriend answered. She pointed to Blaine and said "Butch" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And that's Brick."

Both boys looked just as happy as Sam had when they were identified. 

"And you girls look great!" they both said to the girls. 

"Oh! And that's Professor Utonium!" Brittany cried excitedly, pointing to Kurt, who was wearing black pants and shoes, a white lab coat. He was holding a tube full of green liquid in his hand. 

"And who's Professor what's-his-face?" Rachel said, voicing the question present in the minds of the rest of her female friends.

"The scientist. He's kind of like the Powerpuff Girls' father," Kurt explained. 

"So, is everyone ready to go now?" Blaine said.

Everyone nodded. They filed out, followed by Sam who locked the door behind them. 

It was nice to see everyone again. The girls hadn't seen Sam or Puck for a while and there was lots of catching up to do. The conversation was frequently interrupted by Sam's loud conversation about the latest Powerpuff Girls episode and eventually the subject switched to that entirely, with the similarly dressed up trio talking to Brittany and the rest of their friends mocking their love for the children's show. 

They were quite a sight to see, actually, walking down the streets of New York. The two Dr. Seuss characters holding hands, the two superheroes also holding hands, and then the three male versions of one of the most popular children's show – one of which was holding hands with their father, the scientist. But then again, Halloween is kind of a strange holiday anyway.


End file.
